Picture Perfect
by Jedi Knight Cheeze
Summary: All-nighters can be dangerous, especially when someone else in your home has a camera. This Edward and Winry know all to well. Implied EdxWin, Oneshot.


Risembool was considered by many to be one of the most peaceful towns in all of Amestris. This particular morning proved this without a doubt. The sun had just come up over the horizon; a few birds had come out of their nest and had begun to sing. A light dew covered the ground. In the home of the Rockbells, young Winry began to stir.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She was on the couch? That's right, she had stayed up extremely late working on Ed's automail. And where was Ed? Last she had seen of him, he had been sitting next to her, watching her work. She glanced over beside her. Ah. There he was, still asleep, one hand pulling his shirt up slightly. She smiled and poked his forehead. "Hey Shorty," she said, "time to wake up."

Ed opened one eye. "Call me short again, Winry. I dare you."

"Aw, don't be such a sourpuss."

Ed was about to respond when Al walked into the room.

"Oh, you two are up."

"Yeah," Ed said, "How long have you been up?"

"Um…" Al said, "Long enough to take this."

He held out a picture. Winry and Ed both got up to look at it. When they saw it, their eyes grew as large as saucers.

"W-what the…" Winry said.

It was a picture of the two of them, and it had obviously been taken that morning, because they were both on the couch- and Winry was snuggled right up to Ed.

"What the hell?" Ed yelled, "Al, what could have possibly possessed you to take this!?"

Al shrugged sheepishly and drew the picture back before Ed could snatch it away.

"Before we left Central, Hughes told me that he wanted to see more pictures of our journeys, because we never have any. So, I've started taking pictures, and that moment was just picture perfect!"

"Hughes, that photo-obsessed freak!" Ed shouted. "Al, give me that picture!"

"Sorry, Brother, but I already sent a copy to Hughes. He asked me to send any photos I took."

"WHAT!?" Edward and Winry screamed together.

"I'm sorry!" Al said, quickly, as Ed and Winry started towards him angrily, "I'm sorry!

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure this is going to work, Ed?" Winry said, turning away from the window she was looking out. "It better," Ed said grumpily, "or I'm going to kill Al."

The two were on a train headed for Central, on their way to retrieve the photo.

"What are we going to do if everyone sees it before we get there?" Winry asked quietly.

Ed glanced over at her. "Let's not think about that, alright?"

"Yeah…"

XxXxXxXxX

Half an hour later, Ed burst into Maes Hughes' office, with Winry close behind.

"Hughes! Did you get a picture form Al?" Ed asked loudly.

"Um…yeah. You two lovebirds were snuggled up together. Why?"

"We're not lovebirds!" Winry exclaimed, "And we need that picture back! It's embarrassing!"

"Well, sorry guys, but when I saw that picture, I couldn't resist sharing. Colonel Mustang has it now."

"No!" Winry said, burying her face in her hands.

"The C-colonel?" Ed groaned. "Oh, my life is over!"

"Well," Hughes said, "I actually just left it on his desk, so…"

"Ed!" Winry said, "There's still hope!"

"To Mustang's office!" Ed shouted.

XxXxXxXxXx

"What do you mean you gave it to Hawkeye!?" Ed shouted at Roy. Roy shrugged. "Sorry. I thought she would find it interesting."

"You suck, Flame Brain!"

"Don't blame me, it's your fault for falling asleep like that! Now, you know Hawkeye's going to want to share that picture with everyone, so you might want to go find her. She should be right across the hall."

"Whatever," Ed said, spinning on his heels. "Come on, Winry."

Across the hall, Ed knocked on Hawkeye's office door. From inside, he heard her say, "Come in."

Ed opened the door and he and Winry stepped into the office.

Hawkeye smiled. "Good afternoon you two. I saw that picture of you. You are so sweet together." Ed could feel the color flushing to his face as he said, "No, it's not like that! We really don't want many people to see that picture. How many people did you…?"

Hawkeye frowned. "Oh. I must apologize. I showed it to a fair amount people. Havoc, Armstrong, the Fuhrer and his secretary,,,now she seemed very amused by it-are you ok, Edward?"

Ed had begun to bang his head on the wall.

XxXxXxXxXx

"How did this happen?" Ed groaned. They were back at Winry's house, having failed their mission horribly. Over half of the military had seen their picture by the time they had left Central, probably more by now.

"I don't know," Winry said miserably, "but we're never going to live it down."

"Hey, you never know, you may be laughing about this one day," Al said, still trying to gain himself some points back in Ed's book.

"Yeah, right," Ed said, "The only way we could _possibly _laugh about this is if Winry and I actually hooked up." Winry hit him square in the head with a pillow. "Don't even joke, Ed."

"What was that for?!" Ed yelled.

So started the fight, as Al sat back and watched, amazed at how oblivious they were.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Rather short, huh? I was going to write this later, but I ended up writing it for a contest, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
